


Strange Colors

by Khriskin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: occhallenge, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: Written January 16, 2007 for occhallenge Challenge #49 Colors (And yes, it's a quark joke, so sue me ^_~)"STARGATE ATLANTIS", "STARGATE SG-1" and other related entities are owned, (TM) and © by MGM TELEVISION and DOUBLE SECRET PRODUCTION in association with GEKKO FILMS and THE SCIFI CHANNEL. All rights reserved. No copyright infringement is intended nor implied.





	Strange Colors

Atlantis has never seen colors, only light and wavelengths of light, and she’s never quite gotten the hang of calling something green.

Because if Rodney says it’s green, then Radek says it’s blue, and Cadman calls it orange (although Atlantis is relatively certain that she’s kidding), and John says it’s teal; which is neither blue nor green, yet both. Colors swarm in probability clouds and the math is just too much to handle.

So when Lorne asks her if she’s feeling blue, she chalks it up to the quantum idiosyncrasies of meat and tells him that she’s feeling purple instead.


End file.
